The Darkness of Love
by RowanoftheForest
Summary: Scorpius and Albus are separated. In this, they feel the darkness of love.


Scorpius finally opened his Skype. He hadn't in days.

Seventy-three messages.

How could he have that many?

They were from Albus of course.

The name pained him greatly. He and Albus had grown up living next to each other. They had made promises that they would be inseparable at Hogwarts.

Then Albus had signed up for that program. That damned program that tore them apart.

It was a program that sent his over the pond, to America. To study among them and see if a student would benefit from it.

He never set foot into Hogwarts. Thus setting his foot out of Scorpius' heart.

At least, for a while.

Albus' father showed Scorpius the Internet, Facebook, and Skype. He and Albus spoke all the time. Just like they had before.

But still, Scorpius grew bitter.

Albus had a boyfriend over there in America. Scorpius would have had someone, if it weren't for the fact Albus had wormed into Scorpius' heart once again.

Albus was doing great. Scorpius could hardly get by on those days when he couldn't talk to Albus. A number of days which grew over the years.

Today was the day of Scorpius' graduation. He didn't have time for the messages really, but he read them anyway.

**Hey.**

**Scorp, you there?**

**Heeelllllllo!**

**Guess not.**

**Talk to you later, I guess.**

**Scorpius**

**Hey, please come on.**

**I haven't had the best day. I need you.**

**Are you ignoring me?**

**Scorpius, please.**

**Come on Scorpius. I really need to talk to you.**

**Why are you not on anymore?**

**Scorpius, I really miss you.**

**Message me if you ever come back**

**Do you even care about me?**

**If I made you mad I'm sorry.**

**Merlin, I hate you, Scorpius!**

**You're ignoring me without a reason!**

**Don't bother responding.**

**I'm so sorry, Scorpius**

**Please talk to me.**

**Scorpius...**

**I'm just gonna tell what I needed to say a few days ago.**

**Darren and I broke up**

**It was awful**

**I'm still upset about the whole thing.**

**I don't know what I should do.**

**I can't just sit in my room and cry all the time**

**But going out and looking at other people**

**Seeing them all happy.**

**I hate it.**

**I used to be one of those happy people.**

**Now I'm not.**

**I should just stop**

**You obviously stopped caring**

**Where'd you go?**

**I miss you so.**

**Seems like it's been forever.**

**That you've been gone.**

**The song describes how I feel so well**

**Because I miss you so much**

**It's unreal how little we talk**

**We were such great friends**

**When we were little**

**Do you remember?**

**I do. Like it was yesterday most of the time.**

**Those were the days.**

**I wish you would respond.**

**I'm getting worried.**

**I'm talking to a computer**

**Crying out in frustration when I come back day after day and you haven't said a word to me.**

**You're logged in. I can see that.**

**You're status doesn't change though.**

**You aren't in do not disturb.**

**Why don't you talk to me?**

**Scorpius...**

**I'm so worried about you.**

**Are you in the hospital wing?**

**No. You can't be.**

**You talk to me when you're there.**

**It used to be that you would hardly go a day without trying to talk to me.**

**It's been almost a month.**

**We've never not talked this long.**

**What did I do to deserve this?**

**Rose had no idea you weren't talking to me.**

**Unlike that one time when my computer was broken for a week.**

**She had told me you were so depressed.**

**So upset without me.**

**I want to talk to you.**

**I'm the upset depressed one know, aren't I?**

**Your graduation is coming up, right?**

**I really wish I could be there.**

**Because I love you. More than anything.**

Albus said he love him. Two days ago. And Scorpius hadn't the guts to open his Skype. And had it really been almost a month? It was such a blur. It couldn't have been. It had to have only been a few days.

Scorpius shook his head. Love.

Albus.

He cursed himself.

He began to type

**I love you too, Albus. If there was some way to cross the ocean and see you, I would do it. But I just don't know if I can scrape up the money.**

"Scorpius, the ceremony is starting," a gentle voice said from right beside him.

Scorpius nodded and stood to get in line. To receive his certificate of graduation from the place that was an Albus-less void in the truest sense.

He forgot that he never pressed enter on his message.

"Scorpius Malfoy. Top of Slytherin class. And Hogwarts class. Always received straight O's on his OWLs and NEWTs," Scor took the honors.

Were they really his?

He hardly functioned without Albus. How could he have done so well?

He filled Albus-less time with studies. And that turned out to really be a lot of time.

Much more time away from each other than they wanted.

Why was no one cheering? Why do they look so worried?

Something wet slid down Scorpius' face. Another. They came close together. Then there were too many and two streams went down each side.

He was crying. That's why they did not cheer.

It was obviously not out of joy. That's why they were worried.

He's knees gave. He began to sob right in the middle of the stage. He couldn't hold it in any longer.

Life should have been better. It should have had more Albus. Intimate times with him. Love with him. Giving up his heart to the other piece of him

That piece was too far away though.

Just as lost as he was.

It was awful.

_But that piece wasn't really that far away._

_It came on the stage and held him close. Whispered in his ear that it was okay. Rubbed his back and rocked him gently._

_Albus had made it to Scorpius' graduation in the end._

"_I really missed you, Scorpius," He whispered._

"_I-I-I. Y-you sh-sh-shouldn't h-have. I w-was awful," Scorpius stuttered._

_Albus just held Scorpius tighter._

"_I love you, Scorpius," He nuzzled Scorpius' cheek._

"_I-I love you t-too," Scorpius whispered._

Albus woke up very early

He picked up his computer, hardly remembering his dream.

He clicked on Skype. Like he had every time he could for the last month. So long without contact with his best friend.

Scorpius.

He still hadn't replied.

Albus' last message of I love you still sat there. Almost three days old.

Albus wanted to throw his computer away and fly right to Britain. Back home. To Hogwarts.

Scorpius would never talk to him again.

He began to cry, dream coming back full fledged.

Scorpius didn't love him though. He never would. Because Albus had abandoned him. No one loved someone who abandoned them

Both the boys continued to sob.

One knowing of love of the other but not wishing to take it anymore.

The other forever in the dark of the others love.

_Hey guys. Sorry I haven't posted any Pray My Soul To Take. Kinda stuck on it. As for the other two I promised. I bit off more than I can chew. I can't promise either for a while. Possibly my nearest break will be one the next the other._

_Anyway, the song is "Where'd You Go" by Fort Minor_

_That song inspired this and killed my feels._

_Sorry if I killed you feels_


End file.
